AG020: Brave the Wave
is the 20th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis After a night at the Pokémon center, Ash is stoked to have another Gym Battle. He meets the Gym Leader Brawly, who would rather surf than battle, which infuriates Ash. Could there be more to this Gym Leader than meets the eye? And does May even have a shred of decency? Episode Plot Ash and Pikachu come out of the Pokémon Center, to go to the Gym where the former is going to have a second battle for his next badge. Brock, Max and especially May are quite sleepy, since the latter took a pillow with her, as they woke up quite early. The heroes arrive to the Gym, with in front a sign written "Fight the Big Wave". Brock suspects this is a Fighting-type Gym and remembers Chuck, who was also a tough battler. Ash knocks on the door and some girls go out, causing Ash to fall down. A man comes out, while Brock starts flirting with the other girls. The man approaches Ash, who introduces himself to Gym Leader, introducing himself as Brawly. Brawly refuses to fight Ash today, since the waves are getting bigger for him to surf. This annoys Ash, since he came all this way to challenge him. May simply states even a Gym Leader should enjoy some time off and runs off with Brock, who wants to flirt with more girls. Ash and Max see they have no choice but to go down to the beach. At the beach shop, two people ask for service, but Team Rocket appears, reciting their motto. They give the tourists two sodas, who run off, being startled by Team Rocket. Meowth is annoyed, since he notices their enemies on the beach and yells out they must catch Pikachu. May takes her clothes off, showing that she has her swimsuit on already, while Brock admires the surfing ladies. They notice Brawly, who sends his Makuhita to surf with him. This annoys Ash, seeing his challenge was turned down so Brawly could surf. Ash yells out Brawly should battle him, but this annoys the latter, who claims he is not doing any battles. Makuhita is annoyed as well, but Brawly reminds it must not lose balance. Ash swims to Brawly, who recognizes the determination, but the wave hits them all. Brock, Max and May rush to see what's going on. Makuhita is a bit hurt from the wave, but Ash is not giving up from the fight, as he comes out from the sand. After Team Rocket sees Pikachu, they fired the net, stealing their enemy. The latter uses Thunderbolt, but it ends up electrocuting himself since the net is unaffected. Team Rocket sails away, but Makuhita follows them and tackles the boat, freeing Pikachu, who uses Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket away. Brawly admires Pikachu's strength, while Ash sees Makuhita is strong as well. He asks the latter for the battle, who accepts the challenge. May wonders about Ash's strategy, but Brock and Max suspect Ash has no strategy. Brock advises Ash that he should use a Flying-type Pokémon, since Brawly uses a Makuhita. Ash already knows this, planning to use his Taillow and is confident that he'll win easily against such a surfer dude. At the battle field, Ash sends Taillow, while Brawly sends his Machop, making May worried if Ash would win this. Taillow starts Wing Attack and hits Machop, but it rises up. Taillow strikes again and again, but Machop is undamaged due to its high endurance, as Machop simply absorbs the attacks. Taillow uses Quick Attack, but Machop uses Cross Chop, defeating Taillow. Brock notices that Machop is being hit like on a surf board, to have a control over the field. Brock advises Ash to change his strategy. Ash thinks Machop would become tired eventually and decides to continue with his strategy. Ash sends Treecko, who uses Pound. Machop is absorbing the Pound attacks, but it is getting tired. Treecko uses Quick Attack, but Machop dodges it. Just then, Treecko uses Pound, defeating Machop. Brawly is quite impressed, while Brock suspects Treecko only won, since Machop was exhausted and now Treecko is exhausted. Brawly sends Makuhita Treecko uses Pound, but Makuhita absorbs the attacks as well. Treecko becomes quite tired, so Treecko uses Quick Attack, but Makuhita damages Treecko badly via Vital Throw. Makuhita uses Arm Thrust, knocking Treecko down, but the latter stands up and uses Pound. However, Makuhita uses Seismic Toss, knocking Treecko down. Unexpectedly, Treecko still stands up. Just as Treecko stood up, Makuhita evolves into a Hariyama. Brock and Brawly claim Treecko is too exhausted and is in no condition to fight, but Ash is still not convinced, so he sends Treecko to use Pound, but Hariyama blocks the attack. Hariyama counterattacks with Knock Off, causing Treecko to roll off and bash into the wall, defeated. Despite Ash's loss, Brawly is still impressed, but he advises Ash to send Treecko to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy promises Treecko will recover, but isn't impressed that Ash forced Treecko to fight so much. Brock, May and Max think Joy is right, for one should know his limits. This upsets Ash, since they tried really hard to battle against a man, who "would rather surf" than battle. Ash leaves them, with Pikachu following them. While walking on the beach, Ash sees he shouldn't have forced Treecko to fight. Ash spots Brawly and Hariyama surfing. Brawly tells his Hariyama to focus upon the waves, to improve its balance. Brawly thinks if Ash did focus himself and thought his moves more, they would even be defeated. When Brawly and Hariyama quit surfing, Ash comes to Brawly. Ash admits he was wrong about surfing, so Brawly explains that surfing makes people and Pokémon more balanced, while they have fun at it. Ash's friends arrive, hearing Brawly advising Ash could train some more on the island, by playing with nature. Brock, May and Max come to Ash, who apologizes to them for the words he said earlier. Ash wants to stay more on the island to train, an idea Brock, May and Max approve of. Debuts Character Brawly Pokémon *Makuhita (Brawly's) *Hariyama (Brawly's) *Brawly's Machop Move *Vital Throw *Arm Thrust *Knock Off Quotes :"You're right. This boat has more holes than a donut factory." - Meowth to Jessie Trivia *The 'Who's That Pokémon' of the episode is Delibird. *This was the last dub episode to feature Rodger Parsons as the narrator, replacing him with Mike Pollock, until Fear Factor Phony, when all Pokémon episodes were dubbed by PUSA. *This is the first time Ash lost at the second gym in any region. The second time was against Lenora at the Nacrene Gym. Mistakes *When May was taking her clothes off on the beach to show her green bikini, it appears she never took off her gloves. *Despite jumping into the sea fully clothed, Ash did not get soaked to the skin. Gallery May accidentally took a pillow with her AG020 2.jpg Brock tries to impress the ladies AG020 3.jpg Ash meets Brawly, who refuses to battle today AG020 4.jpg May poses in her swimsuit AG020 5.jpg Ash tries to impress Brawly to battle him AG020 6.jpg Team Rocket caught Pikachu AG020 7.jpg Makuhita hits the boat AG020 8.jpg Taillow uses Wing Attack on Machop, albeit with no effect AG020 9.jpg Machop uses Cross Chop, defeating Taillow AG020 10.jpg Treecko pounds Machop AG020 11.jpg Makuhita uses Arm Thrust on Treecko AG020 12.jpg Makuhita hugs Treecko for the incoming attack AG020 13.jpg Ash refuses to surrender the battle AG020 14.jpg Hariyama blocks Treecko's attack AG020 15.jpg Nurse Joy tries to heal Treecko AG020 16.jpg Brawly advises Hariyama to keep balance by focusing one self }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ash losing a Gym Battle Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kumiko Shishido Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes